


Adoration

by threewalls



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-28
Updated: 2004-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji misjudges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to lynndyre, as the ending was her idea.

Fuji sits cross-legged on his bed, a Hedgehog Cactus under each palm.

He'd watched Taka-san's adoration grow with their partnership, tended by genuine smiles and rippling tennis shirts. He'd thought Taka-san was waiting for him. So, he hadn't asked before licking his lips and leaning forward.

The line between pain and blood is as thin as the cacti's needles.

Closing his eyes, Fuji can still feel Taka-san's arms around him, being warm, liquid and limp, opening his eyes to such-- apologetic compassion. He hadn't expected Taka-san's adoration to stretch so far.

He'd never thought to ask if Taka-san was straight.


End file.
